Kunai
.]] Kunai , also known as Ninja Knife, Imperial, Short and Short Knife, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is often a low-rank dagger or ninja dagger with no special properties, though it can be used by several characters and Jobs most of the time. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Kunai, originally translated as Short, is a katana only Edge can equip, and is his starting weapon. It can be bought in Cave of Eblan for 4,000 gil, has an Attack of 25, and Accuracy of 40. This weapon is metallic. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Kunai is the weakest katana in the game, providing 7 Attack and 40% Accuracy. It can be bought for 200 gil. Final Fantasy V The Kunai is a low-ranked knife used by Ninja and Freelancers. It can be bought in Karnak and Lix for 600 gil, and has an Attack of 26. It also adds +1 Speed. Final Fantasy VI Kunai, originally called Imperial, is a low to mid-ranked dagger and can only be used by Shadow, and is his starting weapon. More can be stolen from Baalzephon. It has an attack power of 82, and enables the Runic command. Kunai is also one of the weapons thrown by the Outsider, which deals moderate non-elemental damage to one target. Final Fantasy XI A Kunai is the most basic katana that a Ninja can wield. Final Fantasy XII The Ninja Knife is Reddas's off-hand equipment. It has 25 Evade. Final Fantasy Tactics The Kunai, also known as Ninja Knife, is the second weakest ninja blade. It can be bought for 5,000 gil, poached from Ghouls or found with the Treasure Hunter ability as a rare treasure at Grogh Heights, and has an Attack of 9 and Defense of 5%. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Ninja Knife is the second weakest katana in the game, with Zanmato being the weakest. It teaches Throw to Ninjas and has an Attack of 31. It can be bought for 2,000 gil in the shop after the first shop upgrade, and is also a random reward for completing missions. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Kunai is the weakest katana in the game, and teaches the ability Throw. It has an Attack power of 31 and can be bought for 500 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Earth Stone, Xergis Tin, and Prima Petal. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Kunai provides 10 attack and can be bought in the Trial Tower for 50,000 gil. Bravely Default: Where The Fairy Flies Final Fantasy Dimensions Kunai is the weakest ninja sword. It provides 55 attack power and is effective against humans. Dissidia Final Fantasy Kunai is a Level 1 Parrying Hand Armor, providing +4 Defense and +1 Attack. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Kunai returns in ''Dissidia 012 as a Level 1 Parrying that provides the character with an Attack Power of 2 and a Defense of 1. Gallery Etymology are a Japanese bladed weapon associated with ninja and likely derived from gardening tools. They are short blades with holes on the end of the handles that provide a multitude of uses, such as a grip or tying them to the body. They were primarily used for melee combat and to dig holes in walls and floors, but can also be used as throwing weapons.